1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with a method and/or apparatus for illumination and/or lighting inside of a face mask. In particular, electroluminescent or other technologies of illumination of the interior of a mask or helmet optionally as accompanied with a breathing apparatus. A particular application is directed to illumination of the face of a person wearing a full face mask as typically used for, but not limited to: fire-fighting, military/government, e.g., fighter pilots operations, law enforcement, industrial applications, such as mining, chemical applications, emergency first responders, defense/security, domestic preparedness, Haz-Mat, theatrical applications, etc. Typical products employed in such applications include, but are not limited to a: respirator, Self Contained Breathing Apparatus (SCBA), Self Contained Underwater Breathing Apparatus (SCUBA), dive masks, Powered Air Purifying Respirator (PAPR), Closed Circuit Breathing Apparatus (CCBA), Air Purifying Respirator, Supplied Air Respirator, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increased world-wide threat of terrorism along with the already dangerous occupations in fire, military, law enforcement and industry (though many advances have been made), the need for more effective, innovative products to help in visual communicating and navigating these certain individuals through life and death missions with little or no visibility are of great importance to both preserving and saving lives.
There are numerous systems employing illuminating technologies for applications with safety helmets and the like. Visual Defense of North Carolina produces personal safety lighting utilizing electroluminescent light wire technology notably a light band that can be secured around the outside of a safety hardhat, safety helmet, firefighter's helmet, etc., that is energized by means of a battery pack.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,128 to Richardson describes a safety helmet which when worn by a user allows for locating and visual identification of the wearer in a hostile environment. In particular, the patent is directed to a safety helmet which provides for an electroluminescent strip member conformed and attached to a face shield or crown of a safety helmet. More particularly, the patent relates to a portable system which is incorporated within a safety helmet to allow the wearer complete flexibility in his or her movements. Richardson also describes a system whereby an electrical actuating circuit may be coupled to a personal alert safety system to provide a blinking of the electroluminescent lamp strip member when no motion is detected from the user over some predetermined time. Still further, the electroluminescent member may be actuated to emit different and particular colors, the safety helmet may then be used for identification of a user or group of users in a hostile environment.
United States Patent Application Ser. No. 2005/0047116 to Gagne describes an auxiliary light source for a self-contained breathing mask. The auxiliary light source includes a plurality of illuminable light-emitting sources and a plurality of opaque reflectors. A plurality of substantially rectangular transparent lenses are positioned over the light-emitting sources. Each lens includes a plurality of integrally disposed finger portions defining mounting brackets engageable with the mask support rim. The device further includes a central panel secured to the mask support rim by a fastening member and a plurality of flexible rubber seals sandwiched between the panel and the lenses respectively. A control switch and a power supply source are electrically coupled thereto and to the light-emitting sources respectively.
While the abovementioned products provide significant advantages for the detection and identification of a user, particularly leveraging the advantages of an electroluminescent member such configurations subject the electroluminescent member to hostile environments that may compromise its effectiveness with dirt, grime, and the like. In fact, some manufacturers include disclaimers stating the product is not fireproof, flameproof or flame retardant and any part may be damaged in ambient temperatures above 200° F. Furthermore, placement of the light source, e.g., an electroluminescent member, on the face shield or crown of the safety helmet subjects the electroluminescent member to potential damage from external debris, fire, hazardous materials or even when the safety helmet is removed and placed on a table or shelf. What is needed in the art is a safety helmet and/or self contained breathing apparatus/mask that includes illumination provided within the safety helmet and/or mask to ensure that a user's face is illuminated to facilitate identification and facial expressions (communication) while simultaneously providing a hands free task illumination to aid the user. Furthermore, what is needed in the art is an illumination apparatus and method that mitigates or eliminates the abovementioned detrimental effects of a hostile environment on any illumination apparatus.